Printed boards are expensive and delicate. Accordingly, they must be packaged in a particular manner for storage and shipment. Such boards are also particularly sensitive to prolonged exposure to oxygen and high humidity. They are further fragile under loads acting at right angles to their main planes. However, they are rather resistant to end loads, that is compression forces which act edgewise upon the plates and tend to upset them from their main planes.